


It Takes a Village EXTRAS

by Seito



Series: It Takes a Village AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta, extra scenes, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Extras snips and bits and what-ifs for It Takes a Village





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> okay but who gives tsuna the "talk" in the village au? because i'm picturing iemitsu trying, reborn shoving him aside, xanxus and squalo chiming in, and eventually verde just handing him a book and shooing him out.

Don't forget to read [It Takes a Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998724/chapters/18310660) first

  * Everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Tsuna was growing up. Puberty was slowly creeping forward. 
  * Lal, for various reasons, was the one who realized it. “Who is going to give Tsuna ‘the talk’?” 
  * This notably sets off an entire chain reaction that on a normal day would have made Reborn very proud of the chaos and would have made Verde question whether Lal had finally snapped and absorbed some of Tsuna’s chaos inducing abilities. (Case in Point Colonnello). 
  * Iemitsu predictably sunk into denial that his son is growing up to the point of  _dating_ … and then grabbed Verde to start building a defense system that would protect his precious tuna fishie. It says a lot when Verde actually agrees.  
  * No one was sure what Reborn was thinking, but he could be found giving his guns extra polish and muttering under his breath. Fon made a note to keep an eye on spots that could hide bodies.
  * Xanxus tried, but after an entire decade Squalo has it down to an art and drags his boss off. He’s not going to be fucking responsible for ruining Tsuna’s innocence. 
  * Dino tried. Federico and Xanxus interfered before he got very far. 
  * Enrico thinks a chastity belt is a great idea. Massimo agrees. Federico thinks his brothers are idiots (but it’s no surprise that they still both don’t know what to do with Tsuna.) 
  * Of the kids, Mukuro picked it up first and started adding flirting and innuendos to his repertoire. No one knows where he had even learn it. 
  * Which in turns causes everyone else to panic because Tsuna aside, WHO WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN IT TO THE REST OF THE KIDS?
  * Hayato thinks they’re idiots. Hibari agrees.
  * Tsuna just blinks and looks at Viper. 
  * “When are you going to tell them that I taught it to you a year ago?” Viper says. 
  * As proof that they hadn’t been that successful in keeping Tsuna free of the insanity of Vongola, Tsuna smiles; a smile that look strangely too much like Reborn’s before Reborn caused chaos. “It’s so much more fun this way.” 
  * “Perhaps we spent too much time worrying about Iemitsu’s influence on you instead of Reborn’s.” 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> Can you write something in the village verse about the vongola realizing just how much reborn has influenced tsuna? Bc I feel like reborn would be proud and everyone else would be horrified

  * Sometimes the rest of the Arcobaleno don’t remember about it. 
  * Reborn is  _ **Reborn**_.
  * He has been their comrade in protecting Tsunayoshi (because Vongola was downright insane) that they often forget that Reborn is their local chaos god. 
  * In hindsight, they should have watched for Reborn’s influence on Tsuna, not just Iemitsu. 
  * “And they think we’re the issue here?” Xanxus said with a snort. 
  * Viper knew (but then again Viper knew everything.) 
  * But the day it happened tensions were running high, allies and enemies were around, thousands of mafioso for the annual mafia ‘ball’; a time to mend bridges, talk shop, build new alliances, dissolve old ones (in what most people hope is a calm and neutral manner)
  * Tsuna, who shouldn’t even be present (because all of Vongola didn’t want him anywhere near people who could possibly kidnap him), walked into the ballroom and said ‘chaos!’ It was a sign. 
  * Within 3 minutes, there was screaming and terror and half a wall was gone. 1000 year feud between two families ended, a new on started, half the people started swearing their loyalty to Tsuna, utterly charmed by his smile.
  * Reborn is proud, downright smug as he looks at the chaos Tsuna caused.
  * Tsuna just said, “That was fun, padrino!” 
  * A chill ran down everyone’s spine.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays.  
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> Hi, seito! About the it takes a village au. So, I kinda having a thought about it? Like, what happen when Tsuna meet Byakuran? Or maybe Kawahira? Thanks for writing though! Your stories are amazing!

  * No one knows where the white haired kid came from. But Dino who was checking up on Tsuna during Tsuna’s nap, let out a horrible scream to realize that Tsuna wasn’t in his bed alone. 
  * Tsuna, at the precious age of 6, grumbled and curled up closer to his human pillow. 
  * No one took Byakuran’s appearance kindly. 
  * No one. (Gokudera screeched, Hibari tried to attack him, Xanxus did attack him, Reborn came very close to killing him)
  * Ten year old Byakuran looked like he hit the jackpot. 
  * It sorta became a competition between him and Federico over who could successfully kidnap Tsuna to everyone’s heart attacks. 
  * When Tsuna was ten, he accidentally wandered into antique shop in the shops of Italy when a silver haired, glass wearing man waved him hello.
  * “It’s nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo.” 
  * Tsuna blinked. “But Uncle Enrico is gonna be Decimo!” 
  * The man merely patted his head. “Hmm, is that so?” 
  * Tsuna doesn’t like that man very much. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, everyone keeps asking me what about Byakuran and Kawahira over in the original fic and well here we go. 
> 
> Happy New Year :D  
> Please leave a review on your way out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FALLENQUEEN2 WHISPERED:  
> I adore like all of your KHR fic's, but I love would to see anything from the It takes a Village AU that u just updated, but I love this one so much! Thanks for creating it!

Take theses with a big grain of salt. These were the notes of the future stuff I kinda considered without really thinking through the impacts on the story lol.

  * Giotto is the reason why, ultimately Tsuna becomes Decimo. 
  * This is both a good and bad thing. 
  * On one hand, Giotto (and the rest) are somewhat horrified that their precious adorable Tsuna is gonna become Decimo. On the other hand, they kinda half expected. Enrico didn’t even protest. 
  * But the ring bends to Giotto’s own subconscious and to Tsuna the Sky Ring went. 
  * Tsuna completes his Guardians by the age of ten. 
  * Tsuna is responsible for kidnapping the following people: Yuni, Enma, and Chrome. 
  * Takeshi (probably) follow Tsuna home. 
  * Lal got to the point where she tried to quit. 
  * The others talked her out of it.
  * Eventually Verde figures out how he made Natsu and if all the kids now have a what he’s calling a box animal, well you can never be too careful. 
  * Fon learns very, very, VERY fast that taking ones eyes off Tsunayoshi was a terrible idea. 
  * Someone tries once again to kidnap the kids. It does not end well.
  * No one ever tops Fon’s incident of leaving with two and returning with five. No one ever lets him live it down either. 
  * Especially when he shows up with I-pin a few years down the road. 
  * “Fon why do you have a baby?” 
  * “I can explain!” 
  * “Explain quickly before I decided you’re as bad as Iemitsu.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIZUKI73 WHISPERED:  
> So I was rereading It takes a Village, and I was wondering whether the Archbaleno were ever cursed? And more importantly does Tsuna adopt Kawahira or is kawahira forced to flee the combined wrath of Tsuna's family? (Speaking of, Byakuran? How much trouble does he add to that mix?)

  * Arcobaleno were never cursed. Mostly because I can’t be bothered to figure out how to do, how to break it, and frankly it would upset Tsuna if his godfather and favorite babysitters had been reduced to babies. Plus they’re too busy running after Tsuna to even meet the Man in the Iron Hat. 
  * Kawahira remains this really weird man Tsuna frequently runs into whenever he visits Namimori. Tsuna doesn’t like him. Especially because Kawahira keeps calling him Decimo. “That’s Uncle Enrico!” 
  * Kawahira thinks it’s utterly hilarious.
  * If they ever meet do meet, Byakuran would agree with Kawahira. 
  * Tsuna always becomes Decimo. The only dimensions where that doesn’t happen, Vongola either doesn’t exist or there are catalysts which allow Tsuna to dodge the bullet… none of these catalysts exist in this universe. 
  * To everyone’s frustration (especially Lal’s) Byakuran continues to appears out of nowhere. 
  * Unlike Federico who at least remains in the country for his kidnapping, Byakuran takes Tsuna  _parallel dimension hoping_. 
  * Mostly because he wants to show off Tsuna to his older counterparts because clearly he has the best version of Tsuna  ** _ever_**. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRYSA WHISPERED:  
> (I dunno if this is how I should send a prompt but watever. I'm new here hoho) I would like baby!Tsuna sucked on Reborn's pacifier then Reborn returned into adult (a scary one) and obviously baby!Tsuna was scared that he was crying. Basically Tsuna ate Reborn's arcobaleno curse but the important part is that Tsuna is crying loudly and Reborn have to calm him down while they are in public. (Imagine adult Reborn trying and failing to calm baby Tsuna hahaha)

There was a baby in the aisle. Reborn quirked an eyebrow up, slightly confused over the baby crawling in circles. Why was there a baby and where was his parents. He picked up subtle signs that said baby was gearing up to cry, most likely upset that it was lost.

Reborn scrambled, eyes searching the aisle. He had no desire to get his eardrums ripped out by wailing. Grabbing the stuffed lion sitting on the shelf, Reborn scooped up the child, bouncing him lightly.

“Don’t cry,” Reborn said, waving the lion around, hoping to distract the baby. It worked for the most part. The baby tried grabbing the lion, missing it and latching onto Reborn’s jacket instead. That was when Reborn noticed the CEDEF emblem embroidered on the baby’s outfit.

Suppressing an urge to groan, Reborn stared at the baby. “I sincerely hope you’re not Iemitsu’s,” he deadpan. Lal had been complaining for months about Iemitsu’s spawn. Reborn had been ten different kinds of horrified to learn that  _Iemitsu_  of all people had spawned.

The baby merely blinked at him, brown eyes wide.

Reborn sighed. “Let’s get you home. Lal can take care of you and if I never see you again, it’ll be too soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out 8D


End file.
